Agent Honeydew
Mrs. (Agent) Honeydew is a character from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She appears in chapter 7 and 9, she originates from the Dexter's Laboratory short, Dial M for Monkey. Story She was first assigned by Principal Skarr to teach the dance class since Olga Pataki was gone, although many of the children found it weird. She also came to the science fair because of the dance preformance. When the Cluster invaded she revealed her identity as secret agent and used her mindvision to summon Monkey to help in the fight. Battus quickly realized that it was she who contacted Monkey, making her a perfect target for his next attack. He almost killed Honeydew, but Monkey was able to prevent that anyone would be hurt before the two took the battle to the outer layers of the atmosphere. After Jack was electrocuted by Samantha, who also took his katana, Honeydew opened fire with a semi-automatic hand gun on the cyborg, only to have her bullets deflected by the mighty sword. When Samantha decided to follow Blossom, who was in turn following Bell, Buttercup asked Honeydew to care for Jack, while she stopped Samantha. Honeydew told her it would be ill-adviced to fight out personal feuds but Buttercup ensured her she was only after his sword. While Buttercup went after the cyborg, Honeydew and Bubbles supported Jack, carrying him away from the attacking bug army of the Cluster. As Honeydew carried Jack to the Megaville Skyway Hangar, she told Bubbles that Courage was fighting some bugs. When the bomb went off, she was caught in the blast, as pointed out by Battus, who used it to taunt Monkey. In retaliation and grief, Monkey killed Battus before mourning over the lost of Honeydew. After they survived the blast of the time bomb, Honeydew was amongst the people, using Dynamo return to the surface. Once the head of Dynamo was opened, she helped Jack out and brought him to Buttercup who returned his katana. Appearance Mrs. Honeydew has short black hair with a curl in it, she wears a light-blue suit with a white blouse underneath it and folded sleeves. In Dial M for Monkey she has short black hair with curly bangs and wears a blue S.H.I.E.L.D.-style jumpsuit. Powers & Abilities As a secret agent, Honeydew has several abilities: *'Limited Telepathy:' Honeydew is able to contact Monkey with a telepathic link, summon him to her side'Comic Page:' Collect Call, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Marksmanship:' Honeydew is also very skilled with guns'Comic Page:' Assess For Success, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Origin Agent Honeydew is Monkey's sidekick and girlfriend, who can ask Monkey for help with her Mindvision. As part of her agent training, she is a trained fighter who is proficient in firearms. She also has demonstrated what seems like telepathic abilities to contact Monkey when he is needed. It is unknown if these are inborn or the use of some kind of advanced technology. References Category:Cartoon Network Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Dial M For Monkey Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Agents Category:Teacher Category:Minor Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:American Characters